The 33rd PAir of Solid Black Shoes
by crazycatt71
Summary: John buys Sherlock a new chair & a new pair of shoes. Bondgae & shoe fetish & M/M sex


John looked up from his book as the door to the flat flew open and Sherlock breezed into the room. He waited while Sherlock removed is coat and scarf and headed toward his room without saying a word.

Three, two, one, he counted in his head.

"John, why is there a giant shoe in my room?" Sherlock demanded.

John had been waiting several hours for Sherlock to get home and see his gift.

"Because I put it there." John replied, keeping his voice as neutral as he could.

"And why did you put a giant, leopard print shoe in my room?" Sherlock demanded as he stormed into the sitting room to stand in front of John and glare down at him.

"Because it is a chair," John said as he took Sherlock's hand, "and I thought you might like somewhere special to sit while you put on a pair of pretty shoes."

He kissed the back of Sherlock's hand. Sherlock's face softened as his lips curled up in a smile.

"Did you note the shape; I think it could be quite useful." John told him.

Sherlock got a faraway look on his face as the meaning of what John had said ran through his mind. His smile got bigger as he pulled John to his feet.

"It could be quite useful indeed." he agreed as he led John to the bedroom.

John slid one arm around Sherlock to squeeze his cock through his trousers as he grabbed his ass with the other hand. Sherlock moaned and rubbed his ass against John's groin. John kissed the back of his neck as he pulled his shirt free and began to unbutton it. He slipped it off of Sherlock's shoulders and tossed it aside before reaching around him to run his palms over his chest. Sherlock's ass ground continuously against John as John moved his hands down his body to his waist. John nipped Sherlock's ear, then ran his tongue along it as he unfastened his belt, then undid the button and zip. Sherlock managed to toe off his shoes, then step out of his trousers. John gave his ass a squeeze.

"Go try your new chair." he said.

Sherlock hurried over and deposited his naked ass on the chair, wiggling it against the plush leopard print upholstery. He looked at John through his lashes, a wicked grin on his face and stretched on long leg out, offering his foot to John. John took it in his hands and rubbed it, pressing his thumbs into the arch until Sherlock groaned. John dropped Sherlock's foot and went over to their toy chest. He took out several lengths of red, silk rope and carried them over to Sherlock.

"How many pairs of shoes do you own?" he asked pleasantly as he pulled Sherlock's arms behind the chair and secured them with one of the ropes.

"243 pairs of shoes and 16 pairs of boots." Sherlock said, his voice slightly deeper than normal

"I think we'll leave the boots out." John said as he wrapped a rope around Sherlock's waist and the chair, then crossed it across his chest just under his nipples before tying it behind the chair.

"How many of them are black?" he asked.

"71 if you count the ones where black is the main color." Sherlock panted, "32 are solid black."

"I think that will do nicely." John told him as he ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair. He stepped in front of Sherlock. After giving him a quick kiss he gently lifted one of his legs, bending it at the knees as he pushed it up until his knee was against his arm pit. He wrapped a rope just under his knee, then around his chest and the back of the chair, then did the same with the other leg. He grabbed Sherlock's hips and tugged until his ass was right on the edge of the chair, then stepped back to admire his work, liking what he had done. Sherlock's back was ached, following the curve of the chair, his legs tied so that from the knee down stuck strait out from his body, they were spread nice and wide, exposing his ass and cock which was rock hard and leaking pre cum. John made a couple of minor adjustments, then nodded his approval. He ran a hand along the top of Sherlock's foot, then his ankle, up his calf, then traced a finger down the inside of his thigh. He grabbed Sherlock's cock and squeezed as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You know the rule," he purred as he squeezed, "you are not allowed to come until I say you can."

"Yyyess." Sherlock moaned.

"Good." John said, kissing his forehead.

He knelt on the floor in front of Sherlock. After lubing up his fingers, he eased one into his ass. He slid it in and out as he kissed and sucked on his thigh. Sherlock moaned when he sucked on his balls as he added another finger to ass and began to stretch him. John swiped his tongue along the underside of Sherlock's cock, then blew on the damp skin, making him shiver. Sherlock let out a strangled cry when John swallowed his cock as he added another finger to his ass, continuing to stretch him until he was relaxed and open. John released Sherlock's cock with a soft pop and reached for the butt plug he has chosen from the toy chest. It was one of his favorites, nice and thick with a vibrator in the tip. He lubed it up and slid it into Sherlock's ass, twisting it so it was firmly against his prostate. Sherlock gasped, his eyes almost popping out of his head when John turned the vibrator on. Humming, John went over to the closet. Sherlock kept all of his shoes in clear boxes, which made it easy for John to find all the ones he wanted. After several trips, he had 32 boxes stacked neatly beside the chair. He opened the first one and took out a shoe. It was a black patent leather pump with a pointed toe and a 4 inch stiletto heel.

"This was the first pair of heels I ever saw you in." he said, taking one of Sherlock's feet in his hand. "You came in, dressed as a woman for a case." He slid the shoe onto Sherlock's foot. "I bent you over the arm of the sofa."

He put the other shoe on Sherlock's foot, then went to stand behind the chair. He looked at the shoes, listing to the sounds Sherlock was making for a few minutes, then removed the shoes and reached for the next pair. They had a band that went across the top of Sherlock's foot with what looked like a corset that wrapped around his ankle.

"You had these on when you told me you liked to be restrained during sex." John said as he tied the laces, "I sat in my chair while you road my cock with your hands tied behind your back."

He smiled at the memory and reached for a different shoe. It was a satin pump with wide ribbons to wrap around Sherlock's ankle.

"The first time we tried shibari." John said fondly.

"At that lovely house in Oxford, in the owner's study, you were on your back on his desk. They sure looked pretty in the air."

"In the loo at the Opera house in Paris, we almost missed the second act."

John spent the next half an hour putting shoes on Sherlock and reminiscing about what they had done while Sherlock had each pair on.

Sherlock was reduced to a babbling wreck by the time John had removed the 32nd pair from his feet. His nerves buzzed and his brain was flooded with nothing but the feel of John's hands on his feet and legs. John opened a box he had retrieved from under the bed.

"Your 33rd pair of solid black shoes." he said, showing Sherlock what looked like a pair of black suede oxfords, with a 3 inch heel. " Worn when I fuck you on your new chair for the first time."

Sherlock licked his lips in anticipation as John put the shoes on him and tied the laces. He sobbed with relief when John turned the vibrator off and removed the plug from his ass. John shed his clothes, slicked up his cock, and quickly buried it in Sherlock with one fast push. He grabbed Sherlock's hips and began to thrust into him.

"I do love you in a pair of pretty shoes." he said, rubbing his cheek against Sherlock's shoe.

Soon, John felt that familiar feeling building at the base of his spine that caused his balls to tighten up. He grabbed Sherlock's cock and began to stroke it.

"Come." he commanded.

"John!" Sherlock shouted as his body shook and strained against the ropes while his cum spilled over John's fist.

John continued to pound into him until he went limp, sagging in his restraints, then, with one final thrust, pushing in as deeply as he could, he came, tremors wracking his body as his cum filled Sherlock. When he was done, John pulled out and dropped to the floor, resting his head on the edge of the chair. For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the room were ragged breathing. When John felt steady enough, he stood up, smiling as he looked at Sherlock, head was resting on the back of the chair, with his eyes glazed over, a little grin barely turning the corners of his mouth up, his whole body relaxed in its bonds. John moved the full length mirror over, positioning it in front of Sherlock before he moved behind him.

"Now that's a properly fucked shoe slut." he said as he lifted Sherlock's head so he could see how beautifully debauched he looked all tied up with pretty shoes on his feet and John's cum leaking out of ass.

Sherlock hummed his agreement, too relaxed to speak. John gave him a kiss, then began to untie him, carefully rubbing each leg as he let it down. After untying the rest of the ropes, John lowered himself onto Sherlock's lap. Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, snuggling his face against his shoulder as he wrapped his around Sherlock's neck. John had started to doze off when he felt Sherlock shift under him. He opened his eyes to see Sherlock stretch his leg out, turning his foot as he admired his new shoe.

"John Watson, you have excellent taste in shoes." he said, "And while your taste in upholstery is a bit questionable, I like your choice of furniture as well."

"So glad you approve." John said.

" I am looking forward to seeing all the different ways we can make use of my new chair." Sherlock told him.

John chuckled as he pulled Sherlock's head down so he could kiss him, his mind already conjuring up many possibilities.


End file.
